


Family dinner

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl invites Russel over for dinner so that he can meet the family properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dinner

"DEBS! I WANT EVERY SINGLE DIAPER,BINKY AND BOTTLE PUT UP IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES! SHOVE IT ALL IN YOUR CLOSET OR SOMETHING!"

Fiona had been yelling all day. She was nervous about Carl's boyfriend coming to meet his family and she wanted to make sure the house was as clean as it possibly could be before Russel came. Carl didn't understand the big deal. Russel had seen their house a thousand times. He'd been hanging around for six months now,He knew what it looked like and he never seemed to mind the mess. 

"LIP! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH DINNER OR YOU'LL BE STUCK LOOKING FOR FOOD OUT OF A DUMPSTER!" Veronica yelled. She came over a couple hours ago to help clean and she was almost as bad as Fiona. Carl was already getting a headache. "NOTHING I HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE BEFORE!" Lip yelled before running down the stairs. Carl sighed. They were all going crazy over meeting Russel and he didn't know what to think. His family was known for being...Well,Crazy. What if they scared Russel away?

Russel had met them all at least once before. He'd met Lip when Lip had ran into the house,Yelling for everybody to deny seeing him,And then he ran right back out. He met Fiona when she'd stormed into the bathroom while he was in there. She was too busy putting her makeup on to even apologize. Instead she simply said "It's nothing I've never seen before." And then got back to glamming up her face for a fun night of clubbing. He'd met Ian when he walked into Carl's room,Thinking Carl was in there masturbating because of all the moans he was hearing. Instead,He was met with the sight of Ian receiving a blowjob from Mickey,Who only stopped long enough to give him the finger and mutter "Fuck outta here." Before getting right back to it. He met Kev and V under the same circumstances. They were having sex on the kitchen table,Something they told him not to tell anyone,Especially Fiona,And he didn't. He'd seen Debbie a million times. She either always pushed passed him,Fussing about something or another,Or shoved Franny into his arms for a few seconds while she went to pee or something-And she never did that until she poured a bucket load of hand sanitizer into his hands and made him clean them thoroughly. And then there was Liam,Who only ever stared at him for a few seconds and then ran away giggling.

"YOU BETTER HAVE CLOTHES ON IAN!" Fiona yelled as she stirred whatever the fuck she was making. "I'm not up there of course he has clothes on." Mickey grumbled. He plopped down on the couch next to Carl and stole Carl's beer. "You'd think the fucking president was coming the way they're acting." He said before letting out a loud burp. "Maybe I should cancel. Tell Russel everybody got the flu or something." Carl shrugged. "You do that and I will cut you up and sell your body parts on Ebay for some extra pocket change." Veronica said as she passed by the couch.

"Be a man,Kid. Let the fucker come and meet your family for an hour or so and then you guys can leave and go have more car sex." Mickey coughed.

"Car sex? You guys had car sex?" Kevin asked,Popping up next to them. "Been a while since me and V did that." He sighed. "You two better be using condoms!" Fiona chirped from the kitchen. "Already got one baby Gallagher around here,We don't need another!"

"Thanks for taking the time to insult me and my baby today. I know you have to get it in at least once." Debbie growled as she passed by. "Not what I meant,Debs!" Fiona yelled as Debbie bounded up the stairs hurriedly. "Yeah,Fi I promise not to get pregnant." Carl snickered. They hadn't had Sex in the car,They just made out. Why was everyone forgetting that?

"Hey don't joke about that! In the future,Dudes will be able to get pregnant too I bet. I bet it's already possible,It's just really rare. And not just normal rare I mean like,Rare rare. Like...Raccoon mixed with chimpanzee and giraffe rare. You know what those are called? Raffepanzees." Kevin ranted.

"Kev,I've told you a million times. Raffepanzees do not exist!" V assured him. "That's what the government wants you to think." Kevin told her.

Kev and V continued a light hearted argument about the Raffepanzees while Mickey continued to drink up Carl's beer and Debbie ran downstairs quickly with her crying baby and handed her to Carl. "I have to go get changed into something without piss and spit up on it. I'll be back in three minutes! Support her head!" She yelled before storming back up the stairs. Carl sighed before slowly rocking the crying child in his arms,Trying his best to soothe her. It didn't take long before she was calm and playing with his fingers. He smiled softly. He was slowly warming up to her.

Ian came running down the stairs after a few minutes,Almost running into Fiona when he did but luckily he avoided her. Debbie was right on his heels,Now wearing some jeans and a nice shirt. Everybody was acting like this was such a big deal,And it was starting to make Carl wonder if maybe he should be running around,Brushing his hair down neatly and panicking at the sight of even just a little lint. Before he could start to worry though,There was a knock on the door. Everybody paused,Immediately quieting down as if they didn't want it to be known that they were inside the house. "Well,Shit Carl go answer the door!" Fiona whisper yelled,Giving him a small push.

He nearly ran to the door,And swung it open only to be disappointed by the sight of svetlana. 

Well that was a first.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. "Orange boy tells me to come see your lover." She said before walking past him. "Uh-Boyfriend." He corrected her. Lover was his least favorite word. "Did you guys invite the whole neighborhood?" Carl asked.

"No. Kermit and Tommy couldn't make it." Kevin smirked. He'd tried to invite his friends from the bar but they had no interest in Meeting anyone,All they wanted was to drink.

"I really hope he likes the food." Fiona said,Pacing around nervously. The food was done now and she had nothing to do other than pace the room and pick up the occasional loose change she saw on the floor. "Is sandwiches and stew a good combination?" She asked Carl. Carl only shrugged. Russel wasn't picky,He liked anything edible.

"He'll love it,Fiona. And he really likes chocolate ice cream,So you did good getting that." He assured her. She nodded and jumped when there was another knock on the door. "Is that him or did anyone else invite someone?" Carl asked sarcastically.

"Open the fucking door punk ass." Mickey demanded as he stood up off the couch. "I've been listening to you talking about this fucker for the past six months of my life. He better be god damn great." He warned. Secretly,He kinda liked the fact that Carl always came to him for advice. He never understood why it was always him that the young Gallagher came to,He could always just talk to his brothers or sisters after all,But he appreciated it.

Carl wiped his sweaty palms in his pants and then opened the door. He smiled,Noticing that it was actually his boyfriend this time. "Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." Russel waved. 

Carl let him in and closed the door behind him. Before he could even turn around,He heard Russel laughing. He'd been engulfed in a big hug with Fiona,Veronica and Debbie,And they were all refusing to let him go. Carl could barely make out what any of them were saying because they were all talking at the same time.

"-I'm so happy to meet you. You're making Carl very happy and I'm happy about that but if you hurt him I will bury you-"

"Are you guys being safe? You better be being safe because I don't want Carl catching anything. Not that you have anything! I just wanna know that everything is okay!"

"You seem like a good guy,I hope that you are. We can't afford to have another Mickey Milkovich running around the house-"

"Hey!"

Carl sighed,But he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was so glad his family was excited for him. The support he was getting made him feel great. Maybe this would be an amazing dinner after all.


End file.
